cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Ordo
: '' Rage Ordo is a Mando'ade and a Bounty Hunter and a father of clone named Grandd.Rage Ordo was born in Hutt Space on planet Nar Shaddaa.He was born is 85 BBY when the Mos Eisley was found.When he was a yong boy,Jaster Mereel trained him and teached him a Mando'a ''language.After Jaster Mereel's death on Korda Six in 52 BBY Jango Fett continue his training and Rage joined ''Cuy'val Dar.''Rage was one of the survivors of Battle of Galidraan.Rage Ordo was a good friend of Aloquar Ordo as well,he was the leader of 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad.Rage Ordo was a part of ''Dha Werda Verda ''as well.Soon Rage Ordo joined The Shadow Mandalorians,also known as ''Mando Werda the Legasy of ''Dha Werda Verda. In the Rebellion era till the Legacy era Rage Ordo was the part of the Rebell Alliance and the one in Council that sighned the Corellian Threaty to restore to pease,and destroy the Empire and Darth Vader and his fellow Stormtroopers.Pre Mando and Rage Ordo were together in Council.Bail Prestor Organa was the one of the leaders in the council,he was taking many planets leaders in Alliance.Many planets didn't sighn the deal to have Empire as Alliance. Biography Early Life (85 BBY-69 BBY) Rage Ordo was born on Nar Shaddaa Smuggler World.His Father named Gar'so'ran Gurfglider.When Rage was born,his name was Rathe Gurfglider.His Father was working in the WorkShop.When his Father was sick,Rage in age of seven.It was hard working alone in that WorkShop,then Rage's mother came to help.Her name was Ali'sa'nes Gurfglider.Rage heard about one group that is gathering in Hutt Space and in Mid Rim,group called Death Watch.They hadn't their leader yet.They just call they self like that cause they always kill.They are regular Pirets for now.Rage was afraid of them,cause the lastest news was telling that Pirets have attacked small village on Voss the planet in Hutt Space too.Rage feeled that they were close.But he kept working all nights untill his father recovered. In age of thirteen Rage left his family house,he built his starship and left to travel across the Galaxy.He wanted to move on,to be a Bounty Hunter.But he heard about a man that live on Concord Dawn,his name was Jaster Mereel.Rage wanted to become a True Mandalorian.Rage arrived to Concord Dawn.He saw many Mandalorians standing in front and looking at him.Then Rage told them that he want to see their leader.They called Jaster Mereel.He came,and asked wahat is going on.Rage told that he want to become a True Mandalorian.He is tired to be nothing.Jaster saw a Warrior in him.He saw his muscles.Jaster told Rage that he will train him,and teach him a Mando'a. Rage was sixteen and Jaster was impressed of him Warrior skills.Many Mando'ade ''was impressed too.They never saw that the one guy from Hutt Space could be so tuff and allowed to join True Mandalorians.Soon as Jaster thought that its enough with skills,now Jaster wanted to teach him a ''Mando'a ''language.Rage was learning fast.Soon Rage became a Mandalorian and joined Clan Ordo. Battle of Korda Six In 52 BBY,Mandalorian Civil War wasn't finished yet.Rage Ordo and other ''Mand'alor ''inviestigated that the Death Watch,and their Overlord Tor Vizlsa was about to trap True Mandalorians and kill Mereel.When Rage and others was on Korda Six,Tor was about to trap them.Suddenly someone opended fire.Rage looked at right side and saw the Death Watch and Tor incoming.Rage knew that they were up to kill Jaster,Rage was defending him all that time,he couldn't let the leader die. At last more ''Mando'ade came to help.They were leading by second on-command True Mandalorian named Montross.When Rage forgot that Vizsla trying to kill Jaster,he ran to other side,to defend other Mandalorians.When Rage saw Jaster is under fire,he shouted to Jango that Jaster is under fire.But Montross was with Jaster,but suddenly Montross went other side,and left Jaster to die.Jaster didn't understand what is going on.And he was shooted by the Vizsla following the betrayal.Death Watch did what they wanted and left the planet.Rage lost his first master in 52 BBY,in deadly Battle of Korda Six. Battle of Galidraan In 44 BBY Mandalorian Civil War was getting to an end.There was other leader of Mando'ade,''he was born in 66 BBY.His name was Jango Fett.Jaster already died in the Battle of Korda Six.Jango was left on command.There was many True Mandalorians that was a good friends of Rage.Aloquar Ordo is one of them.Aloquar was a good friend of Rage that helped him many times.Ferrigo Prosstang,from big clan Prosstang.He was a friend of Rage too.Many others was there.Jango told that the Splinter Group is on Galidraan,and they must defeat them. Governor of Galidraan hired True Mandalorians to help Galidraan to survive this.Tor Vizlsa,the leader of Death Watch,reported evrything to Jedi Council.Under the command of Jedi Master Dooku.He brought Jedi Army to Galidraan and began the attack.Mando'ade'' was trying to shoot as many Jedi as they can.The Battle was getting to an end.There was a Mandalorian named Myles,he was killed by a Jedi.Jango Fett,Aloquar Ordo,Ferrigo Prosstang,Rage Ordo and some more survived the Battle.They was the Survivors of Galidraan. Becoming a Bounty Hunter Many True Mandalorians were captured on Galidraan,many of his friends too.Rage had to move on.He went to his homeplanet Nar Shaddaa.Rage couldn't find any Mando'ade ''on his radar.Rage became a Bounty Hunter.He made it worth.When he became a Bounty Hunter many people heard that there isa new Hunter.The First person who hired him was Darth Tyranus.He contacted Rage in Wuher MosEisley's cantina.Dooku promissed him a good Bounty.Rage had to find Aidan blackout and kill him.Aidan was the Death Watch.Dooku told Rage that he can kill or bring Aidan to Dooku.Rage flied to Concordia.He found the man named Aidan and stuned him.Rage didn't want to kill Aidan cause Rage wanted to make it worth.He he brought Aidan to Dooku,he paid Rage and Rage listened to dialog.Dooku told Aidan that if he won't accept to work on CIS that Dooku will be sending someone to kill Aidan.Aidan finnaly accepted.Rage was intrested in Aidan,and he stoled his IDF Card. Legacy After Rage's Ordo death,many his friends was sad by loosing his good friend.Fenn Shysa was telling evryone that he was a gret man,and Fenn's master.Boba Fett was a good friend of Rage. Rage was also remembered as Council Member in Alliance to Restore the Republic.Han Solo and Admiral Akbar telling that he was a man of honor,that wanted to Restore Pease in the Galaxy.Rage Ordo,the name of honor.He was remembered,and no one will never forget him.He earned his title ''Mand'alor ''as well.His son Grandd was the one that left in family. Personality and traits Rage is a strong and wise man.He was ruthless,thorough and instinctive when it came to Mandalorian Bounty Hunting.But he had his soft side sometimes to care about in his life.He was accepting the job to that person,who have enough money in pocket.He was loyal to person that giving him a job cause that person will pay him well.After a fragmintation of True Mandalorians Rage became a good Bounty Hunter,many people were up to hire him. Rage never said that he has no job to do.When he is out-duty he has another job to do.He was mainteining his equipment.Jango Fett learned him to do that.He was also intelligent,having his good tactics that he use in hunts sometimes,as his homeplanet was Nar Shaddaa,and he was very good in Basic,Huttese,Rodese and ''Mando'a. When Rage was out-duty,or hadn't job yet,he had to take care of his family.His wife was named Kyra Antaloor.She was very nice Female that Rage found on planet Coruscant.When they married,the got a son,they named him Grandd.Grandd was born as a clone,it was a very strange event.Kyra was working at Kamino maybe this is the reason of Clone that they got.Rage was taking care of his family.Helping Grandd with hunting.Soon his son Grandd flied to Kamino,to be trained to become a Clone in the Republic Army. Relationships Grandd Rage had a good son named Grandd.He was borned as a clone that Rage was shocked,but after knowing that his wife were working at Kamino he understand evrything.Rage was a Bounty Hunter that trained his son to fight and survive in the Galaxy.Rage was living on Voss and every morning,Grandd and Rage were making a hunts.Rage trained his son well.Soon Grandd left his home and became a Clone in the Republic Army. Kyra Antaloor Kyra is Rage's wife in the Clone Wars.Rage went on Coruscant to Black Market and then he saw Kyra coming.After a romantic,and then they married on planet Voss.They choosed that planet cause it was peaseful,there wasn't Pirets attacks anymore.They started to live.Soon they got a soon named Grandd. Jaster Mereel Jaster Mereel was a leader of True Mandalorians.Jaster was a Master to Rage.Mandalorian Civil War was still not over.Jaster was a good Master of Rage in Mandalorians Civil War.He thaught his a tactic skills and he reclaimed his strength.Jaster and Rage was a good friends when they both was out-duty.They were drinking in cantinas.When Jaster Mereel died,Jango Fett had to finish Rage's training. Jango Fett After Jaster Mereel's death,Fett wanted to finish Rage's training.Fett was the second and the last Mand'alor Master of Rage Ordo.On Concord Dawn Jango trained Rage to be a Mandalorian.He was teraching him a languages and many other things.Some tricks that Jango taught Rage was not forgetten.Rage sometimes use them when he hunting.Rage was called by Jango to train clones with him and with Kal Skirata.Rage was a good and one of the masters of clones.There was another man training clones called by Jango,his name was Aloquar Ordo,he became good friends with Rage.Kamino was the last place where Rage saw Jango.After Jango died on Geonosis. Aloquar Ordo Aloquar Ordo is the good friend of Rage before the Clone Wars began.Jango Fett called Aloquar to train Clone Troopers on Kamino with him.Later on Jango called Rage Ordo to help train clones.Aloquar and Rage have meet when they were training clones.Soon when the Clone Wars began,Aloquar created a group of Mandalorian Survivors,called ''Mando Ver'verd'tsad '''''but Rage joined Dha Werda Verda Legasy,group called Mando Werda(The Shadow Mandalorians). Fenn Shysa In the years of Rebellion era till the Legacy era Fenn was the new apprentice of Rage Ordo.They meet each other on planet Corellia when the second Corellian Treaty was sighned.In that years,Rage was the part of the Rebell Alliance and the enemy to the Empire and Vader.Fenn Shysa was the one of best Rage's apprentice.Rage taught him tactic skills and evrything what Jango and Jaster taught Rage Ordo. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:The Shadow Mandalorians